


Jet Black Hearts 4.13: Jennifer Tanaka

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Jenniferdidn't know the nightmares were coming.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 4.13: Jennifer Tanaka

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 4.13, "After School Special."

Jennifer didn't remember much after getting out of AP Econ. She had stayed a few minutes after to clarify the homework assignment, so the halls were empty when she left. She dropped a pencil, and when she crouched to pick it up...nothing.

Well, not nothing, exactly. There was cold, darkness. Grief. Resentment. Rage.

Then she was in the nurse's office, salt crusted in her mouth and blood on her hands. The school counselor was sitting in a chair across the room from her. Pacing behind her was Jennifer's father, looking very disappointed.

Jennifer cleared her throat and asked, "What's going on?"


End file.
